


4th Anniversary

by wonshuahui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Anniversary, Concerts, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonshuahui/pseuds/wonshuahui
Summary: Today is Jun and Minghao's 4th Anniversary and Jun plans for their special day but it didn't turned out as what he plans.P.S.: The public doesn't know about their relationship.





	4th Anniversary

It was Saturday Morning and today, June 8, 2019, marks their 4th year being a couple. Their members and their company only knows about this and they happily accepted them.

Jun planned everything for today, from what he'll wear to how they're going to spend their day. While planning, he can't help himself but to imagine things such as Minghao crying from his surprises.

After preparing breakfast, Jun went to his and Minghao's shared room to bring the meal. When he opened the door, he is not surprised at all when he saw Minghao still sleeping. He went to the side of the bed and rocked Minghao's body a little.

"Good Morning baby" Jun sweetly said to Minghao. Jun hear murmurs from the younger. Minghao rubbed his eyes and saw Jun. "Baby it's too early. I'm still tired from last night." Minghao replied.

Jun is also tired from the endless practice that Seventeen had last night for their concert today. Jun asked their leader, Seungcheol, if he can have a time with Minghao to celebrate their anniversary.

"We need to celebrate our anniversary baby. Please wake up." Jun said before pulling his lover up. Minghao rubbed his sleepy eyes and saw the foods that Jun prepared for him. "What are we going today?" Minghao asked while Jun feeds him. "That's a secret." After they ate their breakfast, Jun left Minghao and went downstairs to wait for him.

Jun wears a casual white shirt with a flannel shirt matched with a faded black jeans and a white sneakers and Minghao wears a white sweater matched with black jeans and white sneakers.

"Why are you so cute?" Jun cooed. Minghao playfully hits Jun in his shoulder. Jun intertwined their hands and headed to their date.

When they reached Jun's car, Jun can't stop himself by being stunned by Minghao. While Minghao reaches the seatbelt, Jun used this opportunity to draw near Minghao. When Minghao turned, Jun steals a kiss and leave Minghao flustered with cheeks flushed red. Jun makes the engine come to life and drives to their first destination.

When they reached their destination, Minghao can't help himself but to shed a tear. "Did you like where we are right now?" Jun asked Minghao and Minghao replied him with a hug. "How did you know that I really to go in an amusement park?" Minghao asked. "You've been telling me about you wanting to go here and trying out the rides because you didn't go here ever" Jun answered. "Let's go before our time runs out."

Minghao grabbed Jun's hand and lead him to a roller coaster. He's been dying to try this ride. "You're okay with this?" Jun asked. Minghao assured him with a nod and not long after they are sitting on the last seats available.

Ride after ride after ride. Jun didn't seem to notice what's happening around him. Minghao on the other hand doesn't seem to enjoy it anymore because of their current situation.

"Hey baby, can we take a rest?" Minghao asked and Jun turns to him with worrying about Minghao. "Are you okay?" Jun asked when they sat on a bench. "Yes, it's just too hot." "Of course you're just next to the hottest man alive." Minghao looked at Jun with a are-you-kidding-me face. "I think we need to go now." Minghao seriously said. "Some of our fansites are following us since we arrived here." Minghao continues. "I don't want to give them hunches about our relationship because I'm-- I mean we are not ready yet." Jun understands Minghao and led him to his car to have their lunch before going back to their dorm.

They arrived at the restaurant and there's a bunch of media scattered around the restaurant. It seems like they're finding someone inside the restaurant. As they're about to head to the restaurant, Jeonghan calls Minghao. "Hyung, what's with the sudden call?" Minghao said. "You didn't saw the news yet?" Minghao's burrows his eyebrows from confusion. "Just go back here in our dorm and don't go out anywhere. The media is looking for the both of you." Jeonghan hanged the call.

Jun looked Minghao with a questioning eyes. "What did hyung said?" Jun asked. "The public amd the media, I think they know about us dating." Jun is shocked by what Minghao said and hugged him as Minghao's tear is starting to fall. "What if my parents will disown me? Jun I can't let that happen." Jun tried to calm Minghao and not long after Minghao stopped crying and they decided to go back to their dorm.

While on the way, the car is so quiet and cold. No warm conversation, warm touches and warms smiles. Just the two of them figuring out the wildfire they started.

When they arrived at their dorm, Minghao went straight to Jeonghan and purred everything. While Jun got an unexpected call from an unexpected person and excused himself from the group.

As time passes, the group is fixing their hair and make-up for their concert. Their CEO gave a go signal to their concert even if their are issues spreading. He said that he will fox those things and he also give the permission to Jun to confess to the public that they are a happy couple.

The concert started and the screams and chants of Carats are louder than ever. Seventeen performed some of their title tracks. After their performance, they had their group and individual introduction. "Hello carats. I am Seventeen's Minghao." Once Minghao introduced himself, carats started to chant 'Junhao' and carats saw how Jun glanced at Minghao but Minghao look away.

After seventeen talked to carats they started to perform their unit songs and some side tracks such as Bring It and Falling for U.

When it's time for Minghao and Jun to perform their own song, My I, Minghao noticed Jun having a conversation with the stage director.

When it's their turn to perform, the fans started to scream and chant them. Jun and Minghao did their routine to the song. After the performance, Minghao was about to head to backstage when Jun grabbed his wrist and brought him the center of the stage. The stage director went to Jun and gave him a bouquet of flowers and a small box. The screams from carats are louder than ever.

"Minghao, everyone here knows that I came here earlier than you. The moment you entered the suffocating practice room, my silent heart starts to beat rapidly. I helped you to survive here in foreign land but instead of helping you, you helped to understand of being in love. I remember when I asked you if you're straight and you answered me that even a pencil today is not straight." Both Jun and Minghao chuckled when they reminisce their first 'friendly' date. Jun noticed that Minghao shed a lot of tears. Before continuing to his speech, he wiped Minghao's tears using his thumb."4 years ago at thi very day, when we were walking hand in hand, you suddenly asked me if what is our relationship and I said that I really like you the moment you became a trainee. You suddenly hugged me and said the words I've been wanting to hear from you." Jun is starting to cry while Minghao is trying himself not to cry harder."I called our parents earlier and they said that they are shocked but haply about the news and they are going here after our concert to talk about us. I also privately called our CEO if it's okay to do this and he also agreed." Minghao is beyond happy to hear that his parents are not going to disown him." Minghao baby in your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my mate. With you, I am whole, full, alive. You make me laugh. You let me cry. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. I love you and be with me until our last breath." After Jun poured his heart out, he opened a small box and a ring was placed inside. It was the ring that they promised to buy and make it their promise ring. Jun takes the ring and put it on Minghao's ring finger. After Jun puts it, he pulled Minghao into a sweet kiss and the fans started to cheer and some of them also shed some tears because of the heart warming speech of Jun. When Minghao and Jun realized the need of air, they broke the kiss and hugged each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever story posted here in AO3. I hope you like it :>>>


End file.
